Core Block System
In the Universal Century timeline, the Core Block System was first developed by the Earth Federation in their top secret Project V in the form of the FF-X7 Core Fighter. This feature allow the usage data of a mobile suit to survive even if the mobile suit itself was destroyed. The mobile suit (usually the RX-78-2 Gundam) could be separated and recombined in mid-air. The Core Block System was used in the Gundam Development Project's RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes", its Full Vernian upgrade, and the Zeta Project's hulking MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam.In addition, the Primrose emergency pod from Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans has a similar concept to the Core Block System, but is unable to combine with the mobile suit after separation. The Core Block system in the Universal Century would see a brief resurgence during the UC 0130s when SNRI developed the Crossbone Gundam series which used a "plugin" type Core Fighter. Afterwards, the Core Block System was not used (due to development in Newtype technology) until the Zanscare War. Although it was mostly featured in the League Militare's prototype mobile suit LM312V04 Victory Gundam, it nonetheless proved that the concept can be economically effective and even allowed the LM to produce the individual components separately. It also enabled the Victory Gundam and the Victory 2 Gundam to replace damaged parts during combat, by separating then recombining with the new module part. Simplified versions of the Core Block System are used in Mobile Fighter G Gundam's core lander as hovercrafts' containing the backpack for the mobile fighter, the WD-M01 Turn A Gundam's waist mounted cockpit and CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X detachable head and body parts from Turn A Gundam, and in ZAFT's Core Splender System of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny's ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. The Impulse's Core Splendor System was mostly identical to that of the Victory and Victory 2's Core Block System. The primary difference is that the Impulse's individual Silhouette Packs or parts could be flown into the battlefield via a unmanned Silhouette Flyer which carried the desired part or pack. The modular Core Block System is used in the Anno Domini era of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, and the main anime series Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The modular core block system is used only on the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone. The Innovators later capture the Plutone and use it to develop their GNZ series of mobile suits. All of these units have a plug-in core fighter containing the GN Drive as a propulsion system. Mobile suits known to utilize the Core Block System Universal Century Earth Federation *RX-75-4 Guntank (FF-X7 Core Fighter) *RX-77-2 Guncannon (FF-X7 Core Fighter) *RX-78-2 Gundam (FF-X7 Core Fighter) *RX-78-3 "G-3" Gundam (FF-X7 Core Fighter) *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" (FF-XII Core Fighter II) **RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Vernian "Zephyranthes" (FF-XII-Fb Full Vernian Core Fighter II) Principality of Zeon *MS-07W Gouf Core Fighter Test Type Anti Earth Union Group *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (FXA-07GB Neo Core Fighter) **MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam ***FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam *MSA-0011 S Gundam (FXA-08GB G-Core) **MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type ***MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam Crossbone Vanguard *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 **XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai **XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" *XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 *XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 *XM-10 Flint League Militaire *LM312V04 Victory Gundam **LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam ***LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa **LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam **LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam ***LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam **LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam Future Century All Mobile Fighters known to participate in the 13th Gundam Fight used the Core Lander. Please see List of Future Century Mobile Units for a list of the Gundams. CC (Seireki) *WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Cosmic Era *ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam (YFX-M56S Core Splendor) Anno Domini *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam **GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam **GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone **GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone *GNZ-001 GRM Gundam **GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E *GNZ-003 Gadessa *GNZ-005 Garazzo *GNZ-007 Gaddess *GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter-equipped Type Category:Anno Domini Technology Category:Cleanup Category:Cosmic Era technology Category:Mobile weapons Category:Universal Century Technology